Cruel Fate
by Plushiepaw
Summary: We who once smiled at each other whenever we were together, we who were once lovers, have now been turned against each other. Fate can be so cruel, it brings two people together only to pull them apart in the most bitter of ways... 10069


_**A one-shot for the second round (OMG yes I made it to the second round XD) of the KHR angst contest hosted by Dior Crystal**_

_**Pairing: 10069**_

_**Genre(s): Tragedy/Romance**_

_**Prompt: Façade**_

_**Story Notes:**_

_Memories/Flashbacks_

**_Beta'd by linda31 _**_(thanks so much)_****

_**Also if any of you have read my first fic for the contest then know I will not be deleting it, and that once the contest is over I will be combining this and all my other angst-shots for this contest into one fic called… something, sorry I don't know what the title will be as of yet.**_

* * *

_Cruel Fate_

Explosions resounded throughout the building, many screams of horror and mayhem were heard, and everything in the building was being destroyed. However, the spiky white haired man that was sitting at the very top office in the building did not react; he merely sat there staring at the wall in front of him and totally unfazed by all the commotion.

All of a sudden he could hear cries of pain, explosions, and footsteps coming closer and closer to his office. He watched as the door to his office burst open and a man with long dark blue hair styled as a pineapple and tied into a low ponytail, mismatched red and blue eyes, and carrying a trident walked in. How he wish he could reach out and run his hands through the silky texture of that long bluish hair and lost himself as he stared at those enchanting mismatched eyes.

The other man was still beautiful to him even if he had a dark aura surrounding him and his heterochromatic eyes flashed with anger and annoyance for him. The spiky white haired man looked up and stared at the other with his clouded lilac eyes. After a few minutes that the two spent silently staring at each other, the spiky white haired man finally smiled a fake smile and held his hand up

"Hello, my love"

The other, named Mukuro, smirked "Hmph, Byakuran? Surely you would have run off by now?"

Byakuran kept smiling that fake smile, "Hmm, but it's more fun this way meeting up with my lover once again"

Mukuro's eyes narrowed for a split second, but he quickly went back to smirks "Ah lover, that sure does bring back memories, doesn't it?"

"Hmm" Byakuran answered

...

_It was a late night and the city was at its most glamorous time with dazzling lights everywhere. Byakuran was walking down one of this city's streets and headed towards a bar hoping to drive away his boredom_

…

_Hidden away behind the city's different lights was dimly lit, classy bar, and in it, many people were drinking their fill and were getting overly rambunctious. Behind the bar at the back of the shop, Mukuro was mixing drinks for several people and keeping a close eye on his target. Tonight would be the night he finally wiped out his target once and for all_

…

_Byakuran walked into the store and sat down in front of the bar, he called the bartender and asked for some wine_

…

_Mukuro was about to approach his target when he heard someone call him over, mentally sighing he walked over to the person_

…

_When Byakuran saw the bartender and thought that he looked pretty good, he smiled at his server, thinking that his time at the bar may not be such a bore after all_

_..._

_When Mukuro saw the customer he was annoyed, not really at the customer, but at the fact that they had horrible timing and interrupted him when he was about to finally take out his target_

…

_Byakuran quickly ordered some wine and playfully asked what his name was_

…

_Mukuro was impatiently fixing up the customer's wine, when the customer playfully asked his name. Mukuro turned to look at his customer properly and with a smirk replied "Only if you tell me yours"_

…

_Byakuran_

…

_Mukuro_

_..._

Mukuro walked closer towards Byakuran until the only thing standing between him and Byakuran was the desk.

Byakuran looked up at Mukuro with his smile still intact, but the grip of his hands was shaking ever so slightly behind the table. He wanted so much to grasp the other and hold him close to him, but instead he just said, "So what brings you here, Muku-chan?"

Mukuro looked down at Byakuran with an expressionless face "You should know why I'm here"

"Are you here to have fun with me again?" Byakuran smiled playfully.

"You know that's not it" Mukuro said as he placed his hands inside his coat pockets.

...

"_Hello, again Mukuro-kun" Byakuran greeted as he sat down. The spiky white haired man had been coming to that same bar for weeks because he found the bartender there to be very amusing._

…

"_You're back again" Mukuro stated bluntly as he started to make the wine Byakuran ordered each time he came. Truly Mukuro didn't know why he was still there, he had already killed his target a couple weeks ago and yet he remained in disguise. For what exactly? Was it so he could keep meeting with Byakuran? But if that was the case then what's next?_

…

_Byakuran stared at Mukuro as he fixed up the wine he always ordered. He wondered why he kept coming back; usually his play things bored him after a couple weeks, but not Mukuro. Mukuro was different. He kept Byakuran entertained and even at times made him feel genuinely happy. He wonders what this feeling was._

…

_Mukuro placed the drink in front of Byakuran, and he was about to walk away to ponder about his reasons for being there when Byakuran suddenly grabbed him._

…

_As he watched Mukuro place the drink in front of him, Byakuran finally figured out what he was feeling. He smirked as he grabbed Mukuro, pulled him down, and pressed his lips against Mukuro's._

…

_Mukuro could feel something warm against his lips. He knew what was happening, but didn't respond. Why didn't he respond? Well he was still confused with this whole feeling thing._

…

_When Byakuran finally stopped, he looked at Mukuro to see what his reaction was. Mukuro merely waved his hand in dismissal and walked away. Byakuran smirked as he knew that he would be able to eventually make Mukuro his._

…

_As Mukuro walked away he smirked thinking that maybe the reason he was still there was because he was interested in Byakuran._

_..._

When Mukuro was walking toward the sitting figure, his trident had vanished and he had put his hands into his pocket. He pulled those hands out of his coat, revealing a gun. He looked at it for a bit as if making sure it was loaded.

Meanwhile, Byakuran just sat there with that plastic smile plastered on his face. Even when Mukuro pointed the gun at his skull, he just tilted his head and laughed creepily.

"Neh, Muku-chan why do you think fate is doing this to us?"

Mukuro tilted an eyebrow "Fate? What does fate have to do with this?"

Byakuran opened his eyes and smiled "It was fate that brought us together, and now it is ripping us apart."

...

_Byakuran smiled as he thought of Mukuro, his Muku-chan. A couple days after Byakuran first kissed Mukuro they started going out and have been together for months. Byakuran was playful but could get very possessive in their relationship which pissed Mukuro off to no end and yet he tolerated it at the same time. _

_Byakuran could only see Mukuro once in a while then because Mukuro quit his job as the bartender and apparently decided to go back to his real job. However, today was going to be a great day because today was the day he would meet his lover and the day he would get rid of the Vongola's precious boss._

…

_Mukuro sighed and shook his head as he thought of Byakuran. He still wondered how he ended up with him, but he pushed that thought aside as he thought of how he would be meeting up with his lover again. However, before he did that he had to take care of some business at first._

…

_Byakuran laughed as he watched the body of the Vongola Decimo fall to the ground. He laughed as he saw the pool of blood surrounding the Vongola boss, he laughed as his guardians screamed in horror and ran towards their beloved boss, but he stopped laughing and stared in shock when he noticed who else had burst into the room and ran over to the broken and bloody body of the Vongola._

_..._

_Mukuro?_

…

_Mukuro quickly ran through the halls of the Millefiore Building taking out any who stood in his way. When he finally reached the office that the Vongola boss was in he kicked the door open and rand towards the place where all the guardians were crowded around. He stared at Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as he took his last breath and went limp in the Storm Guardian's arms. The guardians froze and started to frantically scream their boss's name, except the Cloud Guardian who just stood up and went on a rampage killing the other inhabitants in the room. Mukuro looked up ready to kill whoever else was in the room; however, when he looked up his eyes widened in pure shock._

_..._

_Byakuran?_

_..._

Mukuro laughed "Do you really think it was fate that ripped us apart? Not the fact that you're the Millefiore boss and I was part of the opposing side"

Byakuran stared at Mukuro "Fate is cruel like that, my love."

Mukuro shook his head and pointed the gun at Byakuran's heart "Any last words?"

Byakuran stared at the gun and then back at Mukuro. His expression changed for the first time since Mukuro had come to the room and smiled "I love you Muku-chan"

Mukuro closed his eyes "Well I never did" and pulled the trigger. A loud bang resounded throughout the building, when Mukuro opened his eyes again he saw Byakuran on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

At this Mukuro finally broke down; he fell to the ground as silent tears streamed down his face. He could deceive the others around him but he couldn't lie to himself... not anymore... He crawled toward his lover and held the dead body to his chest; tears fresh on his cheeks. He cried and cried but his lover would never come back. He wished that he could have at least let him know that...

_it was merely a __**façade**_…

_A __**façade **__to fool himself, after all he never wanted to admit…_

_The love he felt for the Millefiore Boss…_

_The Millefiore Boss who took away the person who saved him from Vindice…_

* * *

_***Sigh* This was the best I could come up with, I feel as if though this isn't sad enough or good enough… :C**_

_**Oh and if you don't get it the façade was the fact that Mukuro told Byakuran that he never loved him, which wasn't true seeing as Mukuro still loved him as well. **_


End file.
